coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Business names
Can we establish a manual of style point for businesses that are under different names but occupy the same premises? This issue has been highlighted by the name change of Nick's Bistro to Just Nick's. The same issue holds true for the salon and Jim's Cafe/Roy's Rolls (Rosamund Street site). Do we have separate names for each incarnation of the business with a list of their previous and/or future incarnations contained on it do we have one overall page with the full history of the businesses on the site but named for its present incarnation with redirect pages for their previous incarnations? For some sites, such as the salon, we could, as we have at the moment, it known by its postal address (2 Coronation Street) but that wouldn't work for the bistro. People searching the site would know them by their business names and I think that's what they would search for. Other points: do we stick with the name Corner Shop for that site, instead of D&S Alahan, etc (we could do redirects if required) and what about proposed name changes such as Yankies and The Bewzy Newt for the Rovers? I suggest that these be contained within the pages? Thoughts? My vote on the main issue is for one overall pages with redirects.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:58, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yes I totally agree with you John, I think one main page (with redirects) for every business at each property would work better and yield far more information than separate listings, although I've always wondered why there is a specific page for 2 Coronation Street when we also have pages for Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop and Audrey's too! As far as I can remember, the Corner Shop has always been referred to as "the Corner Shop", regardless of the name/sign above the door. To that end, should we then think about working along the same principle for the garage and factory premises too? --Karen2310 (talk) 08:16, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes on the last points, though Baldwin's Casuals/Baldwin's Sportswear should always be separate from Underworld as they are in totally different premises. What do we do about Dawson's Cafe/Jim's Cafe/Roy's Rolls considering the cafe moved from Rosamund to Victoria Street but kept the same name - have a page named Roy's Rolls (Rosamund Street) separate to the page we have at the moment?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ah yes! I was forgetting where Baldwin's Casuals was - senior moment! and if I remember rightly, Baldwin's Sportswear was set up (over Jim's Café originally? then in a unit on an industrial estate), but MVB Print and DUN 2 A T (and possibly Phil Jennings' business) I think were all situated in the now Underworld premises. The other changes of name that are screaming out at me just now is Wong's Chippy and For Your Fries only - and D&S Hardware, Jerry's Takeaway and Prima Doner... phew! although there's probably more - as well as the change of ownership/name of the bookies. Roy's Rolls and The Kabin alike with their change of premises from Rosamund to Victoria Street - couldn't think of anything other than your idea to differentiate. --Karen2310 (talk) 08:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::My senior moment - I forgot about the Kabin/Biddulphs.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Tough one. I think if we know the address of the premises, and multiple businesses have been there (such as 2 Coronation Street), we should have articles on the business and the building, but in cases where it's only ever been one business (such as 10 Coronation Street/The Kabin), the address can redirect to the business. :For businesses that have changed their name, I think just one article and we can go into detail about the different incarnations there. With the Corner Shop, I think the name should stay as it is as that's what it's always called, but this is a special case. Others like the salon and the bookies should use the most recent names. The proposed name changes like Yankees are interesting as I think they could be worth articles on their own, a bit like aliases such as Vince St. Clair being separate from Jack Duckworth. In the case of Yankees, if it had gone ahead it wouldn't be the Rovers anymore, and there's enough story there for a full article. What do you think? :Tricky ones are the different cafes and Kabins. For the Kabin, what we have now works - an article for the whole business, plus a separate article on Biddulph's. I'm not sure about the cafe. Roy's and Jim's seem pretty much the same and could be contained in one article but Dawson's was different. How about an article for Dawson's, and one for Jim's/Roy's, with a redirect to Roy's on 16 Victoria Street and individual article (with a quick summary) on the old cafe's address? David (talk) 10:52, July 8, 2014 (UTC)